Omeo O Korosu, Relena Darlian Peacecraft
by Lady Lye
Summary: Sap, Romance, Sap, Love and- Death! No WAY! Lady NEVER writes death fics! o o Seeing is beleiving.


One-Shot fic, highly sappy, highly romantic and highly preferential to H/R. So if you dislike Relena, you may wanna turn back now, though I hope you might be open enough to give it a shot anyway and try it. Do you think it's angst? Cuz I don't think it's angst but if you guys think it's angst, tell me and I'll gladly add that to the description. Is it also- SHOCK! A deathfic?! Lady Lye, who went out of her way to make the Sailor Scouts immortal in her own lil world so they would never have to die- is writing a DEATHFIC!? NO WAY! : O  
  
Ok, all warnings handed out. My thoughts-  
  
It's 11:26. I wrote this really very quickly after having had it sit in me for quite a while, er, festering- no there's gotta be a better word than that- percolating maybe. Anyway, I just HAD to write it. I hope you enjoy! PLEASE R&R even if all you say is "read it". It still helps me know that you did indeed read it through. Thanks in advance!   
  
-Lady  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Omeo O Korosu, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft"  
  
A fic by Lady Lye  
  
(c) 2001  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Standing atop of the cliff, looking down at the swirling waters below, she felt at peace. The wind ruffled her hair and it didn't bother her. That was how things were. She enjoyed the coolness it brought to her face, warmed at the same time by sunlight. She closed her eyes and heard the gulls cry and took a deep breath of the salty air that was at the same time tinged with the green growing things beneath her feet. The tall, unkempt grass reached up in the breeze to tickle her ankles where her high heels left them free and bare. Normally her desire would have been to kick them off and hurl them into the ocean and laugh, but she couldn't bring herself to break the serenity that pervaded the scene.   
  
She became aware of his presence approaching and calmly turned to face him. She had known that he was following her up there. Not only was it a part of his nature, but she could always feel his presence. Just as she knew he could feel hers. How many times had she walked through those hallways only to look up directly into eyes just as startled as hers that were also just as distracted from their task at hand.   
  
How many times had he run away from her?  
  
How many times had he come back?  
  
She spread her arms, sad only that she was clothed in a stifling business suit that didn't allow her to feel the breeze and the soft moisture from the sea on her bare arms. "What do you think of my dream, now? The world is ready to move towards peace. They want it, and now they're determined to make it happen. A new age is coming. I'm happy now. Are you?"   
  
His hard, cold eyes were as steely as ever. The wind ruffled his always unkempt hair. He knew that she had envied even this small feature of him- his ability to express his freedom that way and not be pent up to the exacting rules that would hopefully buy acceptance. Acceptance she sorely needed. Hands in pockets, he still stood tall. Taller than her, certainly. Maturity suited him. Some men were beautiful as boys. Others found their peak as they crested the hill into manhood and then became deepened and slightly muted as they took on responsibilities that were no doubt good for them, becoming quiet beauties. Not him. He only got better. With every passing year he became more and more the stuff of young women's' dreams. Dreams. It gave him an aura of untouchability, like he was too good to be real. "I promised you something a long time ago, Relena Peacecraft."  
  
She knew exactly want he meant and a small smile even played across her lips. She spread her arms wider. "Then go ahead. I welcome it." She had done her duty and lived according to her values and ethics and morals despite the odds. She had given a gift to the world and her job now was done. She closed her eyes on his face and the world without fear and waited to accept the martyrdom that had been promised to her from the age of fifteen.  
  
"Omeo O Korosu, Relena Peacecraft-Darlian."  
  
A shot rang out.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Relena Darlian was a girl meant for greater things, who outshone all that was around here. A girl who was where she didn't belong and remained incomplete.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Time seemed to slow down. Was this what the space between one's final breath and death was like? Were these truly the final beats her heart would ever take, she thought with only a flicker of fear. Then she embraced death. It would be so much simpler this way.   
  
Her hair falling around her face made her eyes flicker open. She caught a fast, quick, breath, staring deeply into a pair of kind, soft, even loving blue eyes that were so close her eyelashes nearly brushed against his cheek. She tried to speak, but he ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I promised I would kill you," he whispered.  
  
"I- I don't understand," she stammered, confused now. What was she missing?   
  
His other hand came between them and she blinked in bewilderment before realizing what it held. Her heart started pound as understanding began to creep slowly into her incredulous mind. "Those disks- they're-"  
  
"They're the ones that contain every file on Relena Peacecraft Darlian," he said, amusement playing in his usually flat tone. "She's dead. Gone. No one will ever look to her again," he lovingly cupped her face in his free hand. "You're free now, Lena."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Relena Peacecraft was a young woman working to fulfill a dream, driven by a passion that could not be quenched until that dream was realized, but the fire that drives so completely by burning so completely leaves nothing in it's wake.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
She couldn't understand why his face so why bleary until she blinked at a hot tear coursed down her cheek. A grateful smile broke across her face. The huge, genuine smile that she received in return made her melt and her own widen in true happiness. "Oh, Heero," in the next second she had buried her face in his chest and she could feel his cheek nestling in the golden hair on her forehead. "Thank you," she whispered into his shirt, now hot and moist with her tears. She could hear and feel the comforting beat of his heart through the soft material. Lifting her head, she reached a tentative finger up to trace the line of his elegant jaw. "Thank you."  
  
  
In the dappled grass beneath the tree, spotty with white sunlight, an aura of true happiness spread amongst the green. On the blue and white-checkered blanket were their discarded sandals and obviously unnecessary jackets. Further away, other picnickers basked in the sun or made quiet talk amid the laughing cries of children. Beneath a tree nearby a fool wearing a braid put a hand behind his head to chuckle at his own stupidity as the dark haired girl beside him fondly rolled her eyes.   
  
Lying on her stomach on the blue blanket, she laughed quietly and brushed golden hair away from her face. Weight against her side made her glance back. He winked at her and settled himself, resting his head on her back, making himself as comfortable as he pleased before pulling out a book. She smiled in delight and rested her head against her arms, content to stay here forever, amid normal people and sunlight and joy, with the man that she loved nearby to stand beside her and never leave her. Yes, it was simpler this way.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Relena Yuy is a woman who is whole.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, well so much for death. *silly grin* That was the point. It lured you in, did it not? And it made you double-take, did it not? Thus I have accomplished my mission. Thank you for helping to make it possible. *bows*  
  
*hides face in hands* It sucked, didn't it? OMG I know it did. I'm sure true H/R fans will love it though- I love the concept, I just dunno if I got it out right... *sigh* anyone wanna be REALLY sweet and kind and helpful and tell me how best to revise it? You'll have my eternal gratitude.   
  
Wufei: *derisive snort* Like that's worth much.   
  
Lady: Oh, go jump in a lake you misogynist pig... *all stare at Lady* What? Go look it up! (Or not- it's "One who hates women") It's so perfect for you, Wuffie-chan.  
  
Wufei: *growling* Do not call me that you weak baka woman who writes stupid, pointless romance all the time!  
  
Lady: *looking at him oddly* Wufei, are you upset that you're not in this? *he sulks* AW, poor Fei-babe!  
  
Wufei: o_O What did you just call me?!  
  
Lady: *hugs him* C'mon mebe we can find some romance for Wuffie before my writing kick dies down. R&R everyone!!!!!! Thanks again for reading this far! Remember, reveiws don't have to be much! *waves and drags Wufei off w/ her* 


End file.
